


Light and Shadows

by CanineR7A7



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Amélie shoots many people, Badass ninja bodyguard, Blackwatch are overprotective mercenaries, Blackwatch look after their own, Jack beat him to it, Jesse almost shoots someone, Lena "Tracer" Oxton Needs a Hug, Lena cares about Blackwatch, Lena gets many hugs, Lena is totally Blackwatch, Moira is terrifying, No really she is, Other, Reyes wanted to recruit her, Shut up Jack, Stop smiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineR7A7/pseuds/CanineR7A7
Summary: Blackwatch is a dangerous black-ops unit; its members are some of the most deadly and messed up people on the planet. Emotionless, focused, but most importantly of all…hey that new Overwatch member is cute. In which Tracer singlehandedly prevents the fall of Overwatch.





	Light and Shadows

Everyone in Overwatch knew that Reyes was not to be approached on a good day, flat out avoided on a bad day, everyone that is, apart from Lena Oxton. The young woman was new to the organisation so it wasn’t surprising, no one even thought about it until the day they ran into each other, literally. Oxton had just got up to get some more food, being able to manipulate your own time stream wasn’t always a good thing, when she collided with someone. The entire room fell silent, Jack stood up, ready to defend the newest recruit when the weirdest thing happened; Reyes took one look at the new agent, huffed out a quiet laugh and ruffled her already unruly hair.

“Easy does it kid.” He patted her shoulder before continuing on his way, Oxton just shrugged and headed over to the food, both of them oblivious to the shocked gazes being directed at them.

* * *

 

Everyone knew that Genji used to be a bit of a smooth talker before the incident, there was no better word for it, but he’d become solemn after then, more irritable though he tried hard not to let it show. They also knew he was very self-conscious about the way he looked now, afraid of how people viewed him, a large part of the reason why he hadn’t used a single pick-up line on anyone other than when he was too hyped up on drugs to notice what he was saying. So it came as a shock that when an agent, who wasn’t entirely aware of her surroundings, tripped over his legs – the first thing he did was catch her before she fell and utter the words:

“Falling for me are you?” The others watched on in shock as a quiet giggle escaped her mouth, closely followed by an equally smooth reply.

“With a face like that I’d be daft not to.” The resident ninja quirked a brow before helping her up, twirling her and bowing in one graceful movement.

“’Till we meet again.” He brushed the plate covering his mouth over her knuckles before walking off, strides noticeably more confident.

* * *

 

Everyone knew Jesse had a rough past, murmurs of Deadlock kept far from his ears, they also knew he preferred solitude when his friends in Blackwatch were busy. So imagine their surprise when he moved his bottle of whiskey to make room for the time-travelling Brit who seemed to have a talent for making terrifying friends, the nearest agents watched as he offered her his bottle, watched as she managed to gulp down a reasonable amount without flinching before sliding a pack of cigars over to him. His brow quirked at the brand he knew to be unique to the shadowy corners of England.

“Nice brand.” He commented off-handily as he inspected one, she only shrugged as she pulled a nicely engraved lighter from her pocket.

“Had a friend who liked ‘em, never got into the habit.” He didn’t push and she didn’t offer any more towards that line of conversation. He carefully lit the cigar in his mouth, handling it with the same care he awarded his gun, before tucking the lighter neatly into her hand.

“Figure it means more to you than me.” He tilted his hat to her and headed off, whistling an old tune as he went.

* * *

 

Everyone went about their business with a shared understanding; never have your appointment with Moira if Angela was in the building – if she wasn’t? Wait for her to get back – clearly Oxton hadn’t caught the memo. She was meant to get her accelerator checked and there needed to be a doctor in the room in case of an emergency, unfortunately Angela was taking a day off so that left the young agent at Moira’s mercy, the more experienced agents silently prayed for her and exchanged bets. So imagine their surprise when a glimpse of the scary scientist gently running willowy fingers through Oxton’s hair could be seen through the window while the gorilla tinkered away at the device lying on the nearest table.

“You’re not as bad as the others think, are you?” The Irish woman laughed silently and squeezed the younger woman’s shoulder.

“Don’t let the others hear you say that, I have a reputation to uphold.” Oxton merely grinned and nuzzled happily against the scientist’s arm.

* * *

 

“I just don’t get it.” Jack commented to Ana as they watched Lena and Genji train together, the sniper raised a brow but made no other indication of listening to the conversation.

“We haven’t ever managed to get them to act like people and she manages by doing nothing.” It really was frustrating, he’d known Gabriel for a long time and the other man had easily shut him out. He’d shut all of them out, yet as soon as Oxton bumps into him he’s more cooperative.

“She’s new Jack, well she was, when she met them she was unbiased. She didn’t know about Gabriel’s jealousy, Genji’s brother, Jesse’s gang life, or that Moira has questionable morals. Maybe to them she’s the only one they don’t have to prove themselves to.” It was a reasonable possibility. Her cheerful nature probably helped, that was part of the reason they chose her over pilots who had been flying longer than she had – she was so damn cheery, the RAF’s poster girl for more than her charm, and the youngest pilot to earn the rank flight-lieutenant. At first Jack had thought it was her talent that Reyes had latched onto, he had been showing interest in potential recruits who were highly skilled at something – but now he wasn’t so sure.

“Genji seems to have taken a liking to her.” He commented as the cyborg’s cheeks gained a red hint that both of them knew had nothing to do with training, Ana laughed at his observation.

“He better hope that girlfriend of hers doesn’t find out.” Jack’s mouth twitched, he didn’t wish any harm on the ninja but the mental image of him running from a red-headed civilian was an amusing one. They turned their gazes back to the two agents, watching as Genji caught Lena with his sword before panicking. They should probably reprimand him for losing focus but the care with which he wiped some blood from her cheek halted that idea, Moira walked into the training area and blasted the younger agent with a yellow stream, playing it off as though she just misfired.

* * *

 

News of Gérard’s death spread through Overwatch like a wildfire, Jack and Gabriel were both shaken by it, while Jack took a few days off to mourn, Gabriel set out to find the killer. Not long after Ana returned from a mission with an injured eye, word about a new Talon sniper emerged. Blackwatch was sent out to find her; Jack surprised himself by agreeing to send Lena with them. The search party returned a month later, everyone at headquarters watching with equal bouts of shock and amusement as Lena walked in, surrounded by the four main Blackwatch members, with the Talon sniper latched onto her back – glaring at anyone who tried to separate them.

“I take it that’s another one for your unit?” Jack sighed tiredly as Gabriel dropped into the seat next to him.

“Got it in one Jackie boy, hope you don’t mind the poster girl gaining a new fan.” Jack couldn’t help the resigned laugh.

“I’m starting to consider editing her file. Her ability to make dangerous friends seems more deadly than the time manipulation.” Gabriel just nodded and saluted with the glass in his hand.

“Still think she’s not Blackwatch?”

“Don’t push it.” Jack retorted before leaving the room, someone had to do the paperwork around here.

* * *

 

Moira was content as she watched Genji and Jesse rough-house with Lena, they all knew by now that she was tougher than she looked and had the scars to prove it, she didn’t look up when someone sat silently next to her, merely waited for the newest addition to Blackwatch to speak.

“You don’t seem worried about her.” Her tone wasn’t accusing, something Moira was grateful for.

“It’s the other two I’m worried for.” She allowed the pleasant laugh to wash over her before allowing an edge to creep into her voice.

“She’s nowhere near as fragile as Overwatch’s golden boy believes. There was something off about her, even before the incident. Some of the things she’s survived, well, you have someone to relate to there.” She could tell the sniper was confused and sent one of her healing orbs over to the trio, Genji and Jesse didn’t respond, they only did that if it was the other one; Lena though, immediately perked up and blinked over.

“Y’alright Luv?” Moira smiled and opened one of her arms, wrapping it around surprisingly-strong  shoulders, she felt the other Brit nuzzle into her side.

“I’m fine; I just wanted to make sure you were okay.” She saw the cheerful expression drop for a moment.

“Was it the boys?” She asked as she prepped another orb.

“Nah, just memories.” Moira motioned for Widowmaker to stand and gently lifted her arm from Oxton’s shoulders.

“Why don’t you tell Widow here all about it while I deal with them.” She nodded to the other two agents, smiling in a way that meant she wouldn’t hurt them, much. Lena nodded and followed the sniper back to the base. The scientist hid her smile when she saw Lena cradled against the sniper’s chest the next day.


End file.
